Constructicons (Transformers Animated)
The Constructicons are a group of neutral Transformers manipulated by Megatron & the Decepticons into working for them. They are a group of recurring villains in Transformers Animated. Physical Description The Constructicons appeared in the cartoon series Transformers Animated. They are shown as construction vehicles brought to life by Allspark fragments. Unlike their G1 counterparts, the Constructicons do not combine into Devastator & are not official Decepticons at first, as they are only bribed into their service. Prior to becoming green & purple, the Constructicons have a black & yellow color scheme, similar to that of their G2 depiction & are formerly known as "Constructobots". Their personalities resembles that of New York construction workers, with Brooklyn accent. They are shown to be fond of oil & red sports cars. Members *Scrapper, a Constructicon who transforms into a futuristic excavator. He got his name from reading the sign "Scrap", but was called Scrapper as Mixmaster, his brother, deemed it too short. He has the ability to activate drill weapons at his hands. *Mixmaster, a Constructicon who transforms into a futuristic cross between a bulldozer & a mixer truck. He got his name after Scrapper told him that his mixing barrel had the words "Mix Master". He has the ability to spray acid from his stomach, a smokescreen from the mixing barrel on his back, cement & acid from the miniature mixing barrels on his hands. He is the brother of Scrapper. *Dirt Boss, the self-proclaimed leader of the Constructicons who transforms into a forklift. He has the ability to control machines & other Transformers by firing a special screw into their heads. Unlike his minions Scrapper & Mixmaster, he is accidently created by Scrapper when an Allspark fragment fused with a forklift & Headmaster Unit after felling off a tower & does not have oil-obsessed mentality. *Devastator, a project mentioned by Dirt Boss & possibly may have appeared as the Constructicons' combined form when Season 4 could have been continued. Plot First debuting in "Rise of the Constructicons", they Constructicons were unintentionally created by Bulkhead using an Allspark fragment on nearby construction vehicles. After he accidently hit a crane, nearly being crushed by its load, Scrapper & Mixmaster arrived & saved him. They befriended him, while naming the two after several names they could find & where invited to the Autobot headquarters. However, they were kicked out by Optimus Prime due to their clumsy behavior & nearly decapitating Sari Sumdac like a doll. The Autobots then grew suspicious of them & started to warn Bulkhead. After leaving, the Constructicons then met with Lugnut & Blitzwing, who were stealing construction supplies & saved the former from being crushed by the materials. Impressed, Blitzwing though of letting them do the heavy work & then shutting them down once they arrived at Decepticon headquarters. Megatron then discovered about this & had decided to use them to build a space bridge for him, which the two have no problem with. The Constructicons then began stealing construction supplies for the space bridge, only to be confronted by Bulkhead, whom they told of their new job. Enraged, Bulkhead scolded them & told them about who the Decepticons are. They soon confronted Megatron, knowing they are tricked. The Decepticon leader however, charismatically introduced his "private blend" of oil, as well as claiming he is a "hero" with the Autobots as "bad guys" & giving them the title "Constructicons" & asking them which to side. Confused, they Constructicons decided to side with the one with the best oil. They went back to the Autobot headquarters to steal the Allspark cube, fighting the Autobots & even taking Bumblebee as a hostage. Bulkhead then allows them to take the Allspark in exchange for Bumblebee's life, as well as giving them some oil before leaving. As they left the Autobot headquarters, they fell dizzy & exploded, revealing that the oil they drank was contaminated & frying their memory chips in the process. The Constructicons then forgot who they are & are frightened by the Autobots, forcing them to leave, as Bulkhead watches sadly. Gallery 300px-TFAScrapper.jpg|Scrapper 20121202191941!Mixmaster animated RotC.jpg|Mixmaster 300px-AnimatedDirtBoss.jpg|Dirt Boss Navigation Category:Transformers Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:On & Off Category:Evil Creation Category:Mischievous Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Inconclusive Category:Redeemed Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Genderless